Rendon Howe
} |name = Rendon Howe |image = NPC-Arl_Howe.jpg |px = 270px |title = Teyrn, Arl |gender = Male |race = Human |class = Rogue |voice = Tim Curry |rank = Boss |location = Arl of Denerim's Estate - Dungeon, Castle Cousland |family = Nathaniel Howe (son) Delilah Howe (daughter) Thomas Howe (son) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} *"Your parents died on their knees. Your brother's corpse rots in Ostagar; and his brat was burned on a scrap heap, along with his Antivan whore of a wife. And what's left? A fool husk of a son/daughter likely to end his/her days under a rock in the Deep Roads. Even the Wardens are gone. You are the last of nothing. This is pointless... You've lost." (to Warden Human Noble) Arl Rendon Howe is an old friend of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and the arl of Amaranthine. He is also the father of Nathaniel Howe, a companion in Awakening. He is Loghain's closest political ally following the Battle of Ostagar. He serves as a chief antagonist to the Warden, especially in the Human Noble Origin. Background Rendon Howe was born during the Orlesian occupation, and like many of the nobles at the time, joined the rebellion led by the future king, Maric Theirin. He fought alongside the young Bryce Cousland of Highever and Leonas Bryland, future arl of South Reach, at the bloody battle of White River. The battle was the most catastrophic defeat of the entire occupation, from which only 50 rebel soldiers escaped alive. Although he was decorated for valor by King Maric, Howe's abrasive manners earned him almost universal dislike among his peers. Bryland implied that Howe's personality altered after the battle. He has three known children: Nathaniel, Thomas, and Delilah. During Awakening, Nathaniel recounts the proud history of the Howe family. Rendon Howe seemed to have married an even wealthier woman and always tried to prove himself to her upper-class family. Involvement The Human Noble Origin opens shortly after Howe has arrived at Highever. He apologizes for his soldiers being delayed, and explains that he will march with them when they arrive. The next night, after Fergus Cousland leaves Highever to answer King Cailan Theirin's call for aid against the darkspawn at Ostagar, Howe's soldiers attack Castle Cousland, killing most of the Cousland house, and seemingly emerging victorious. However, the human noble Warden is able to escape the attack with Duncan's aid. Howe's role goes beyond the Human Noble origin, as he is the right-hand of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. He serves Loghain, with some suspecting his hand behind the worst of Loghain's political decisions. When Howe accompanies Loghain to talk with Arl Eamon Guerrin before the Landsmeet, he proclaims himself the Teyrn of Highever, Arl of Denerim, and Arl of Amaranthine. Howe acts as a liaison between Loghain and the dissenting bannorn. Howe has heard reports of surviving Grey Wardens and hires the Antivan Crows to assassinate them. As the story progresses, Howe reports to Loghain when Queen Anora bursts in and argues with her father, denouncing his tyrannical regime and questioning his involvement in Cailan's death. Howe tries to keep Loghain mindful of the darkspawn, trying to warn his master that if they continue their war against the bannorn much longer, they will no longer have a sufficient force to defeat the horde, but Loghain's obsession with the civil war, and his paranoid desire of keeping Ferelden separate from Orlais causes him to dismiss his lieutenant's advice. Many of Loghain's most questionable deeds during his regency probably trace their origins back to Howe's mind. Along with brutalizing the elves of the Denerim Alienage and imprisoning any loose ends that could threaten Loghain's rule, Howe imprisons Anora in his estate when she comes to him, seeking to ascertain if the rumours of her father's desertion at Ostagar were true, and tries to convince Loghain to murder his daughter and pin the crime on Arl Eamon, sullying Eamon's popularity in the Landsmeet. However, the Warden is enlisted to rescue Anora from her captivity; in the process, the Warden tracks Howe to the dungeons of his estate and kills him and most of his men-at-arms. Notes *According to the quest, Crime Wave, Arl Howe is intimate with a noble known as Lady Sophie, and embezzling from Denerim's treasury. *It could be speculated that the Scout's Medal, bought from Yuriah at Vigil's Keep, is the medal Howe won at the battle of White River. Quotes *"I think of the King as much as he thinks at all." *"I thought Loghain made it clear that your pathetic family is gone and forgotten!" (to Human Noble) *"Is this about your family? Still? But I have done so much more than wipe your name from Fereldan memory." *(If successfully intimidated) "There it is, right there. That damned look in the eye that marked every Cousland success that held me back." *(If successfully persuaded) "It would appear that you have made something of yourself after all. Your father would be proud. I, on the other hand, want you dead more than ever." *(If the Warden is not a Human Noble:) "Well, well. The Grey Warden. I'm surprised Eamon would condone you invading my castle and murdering my men. Is he losing faith in the persuasive powers of his landsmeet?" *(If the Warden is a male Human Noble:) "Well, well. Bryce Cousland's little boy. All grown up and still trying to fit into daddy's armor." *(if the Warden is a female Human Noble:) "Well, well. Bryce Cousland's little spitfire. All grown up and still playing the man." *"Maker spit on you, I deserved more" (after being defeated by the warden) *'Warden': "After this, I'll kill your wife and daughter, too." *'Howe': "Isn't that precious? Is this where I lament the monster I helped create? Let me show you how it's done: I made your mother kiss my feet before she died, it was the last thing your father saw. Meet my sword, and change that." Trivia *A rogue himself, Rendon Howe is responsible for two rogue companions failing to kill the Warden, and then joining the party: he hires Zevran to assassinate the Warden and his son Nathaniel tries to do the same out of vengeance. *If the Warden is male, Howe will bring up his daughter, Delilah, as a possible arranged marriage. In Awakening, Delilah will comment that she never cared much for the Warden. If the Warden happens to be a male Human Noble when Delilah makes that comment, he can respond to it. *By the time of his death, Howe has amassed the Amaranthine and Denerim arlings, and the teyrnir of Highever. This is the entire Northeastern border of Ferelden, possibly making him the most powerful person after the monarchy. With his death, the power Howe gained was again re-distributed. Highever was given back to the Couslands, with Fergus Cousland becoming the new Teyrn; and Amaranthine was gifted to the Grey Wardens, with the Warden or the Orlesian Warden governing the territory. Denerim's fate is unknown, however, though a new Arl was likely chosen to govern the city. *The surname Howe and Howe's father's name, Tarleton, are references to William Howe and Banastre Tarleton, two prominent British officers during the American Revolution. Howe also shares a facial likeness to the former of the two. *In Dragon Age II, Howe is mentioned and is referred to as the "Butcher of Denerim." See Also *Codex: The Howes of Amaranthine *Codex: Letter to Rendon Howe Gallery NPC-Howe.png|Arl Rendon Howe, during the Human Noble Origin Father's Task.jpg|Howe with his old friend Bryce Cousland, Teyrn of Highever Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Bosses Category:Rogues Category:Nobles Category:Deceased